Telepathy
Telepathy is the ability to read and control the minds and thoughts of humans, animals and other sentient beings, and to transfer information from one mind to another without the aid of physical communication (noise or movement). Telepathy can be utilized in a number of ways, including, but certainly not limited to, the following: *'Telepathic Defense:' Telepathy can manifest in a number of ways. **'Psionic Shield:' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of oneself's and other's minds. **'Telepathic Cloak:' The ability to telepathically mask one's presence and the use of their abilities from being detected by other mutants and psychic entities. These defenses can be extended to others around them as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful telepathic mutants may notice and 'see' through this ability. It can also be pierced by observant outsiders recognizing clues the telepath did not deliberately cloak. For instance, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents once spotted an "invisible" Banshee and White Queen infiltrating their base because Emma didn't cloak the water their feet dragged in from the rain. *'Telepathic Illusions:' The ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events that are not actually occurring. **'Telepathic Camouflage:' The ability to alter the apparent physical appearance of oneself and others by altering the perceptions of those around them. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). The only limit to this ability, if one exists, is imposed by the number of people the telepath is trying to deceive, not necessarily the number of people the telepath is attempting to camouflage. *'Telepathic Control & Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate other people's minds achieving a variety of effects up to and including mind control. **'Absorb Information:' The ability to quickly process and store information by mental transference. **'Upload Information:' The ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. **'Astral Projection:' The ability to project one's astral form from their body onto astral planes or the physical plane over vast distances. **'Cyberpathy:' The ability to communicate with computers and cyborgs . **'Dream Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate the dreams of others. **'Mind Control:' The ability to control the thoughts and actions of others. **'Mind Possession:' The ability to control and use another's body as their own. **'Mental Alteration:' The power to change a person's personality partially or entirely by sheer force of will. **'Mental Amnesia:' The ability to cause loss of particular memories or even total amnesia in another person or group of people. **'Mental Paralysis:' The ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. **'Mental Sedation:' The ability to telepathically "sedate" one's victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as a telepath continues to "sedate" them. **'Mind Link:' The ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. ***'Hive Mind:' The ability to connect multiple minds to the user, making the user leader, which allow all members to share thoughts, memories and feelings of other members, and maintain permanent mental link with each other. **'Mind Transferal:' The ability to transfer both the mind and powers of the user into other host bodies should their own physical body somehow be destroyed. **'Mind Trap:' Ability to take another person's mind from their body and effectively trapping that mind within his or her own. **'Memory Manipulation:' The ability to read, erase, implant, project, recall, exchange, absorb, and restore the memories of a person or group of people. **'Telepathic Detection:' The ability to psychically scan the area around them to detect any threats nearby. **'Telepathic Tracking:' The ability to enable a telepath to track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum), especially if they pose a threat to one's well-being in their immediate vicinity. **'Neural Jumpstart': The ability to increase the speed of synapses in the brain, allowing them to increase another's powers to incredible levels, with a temporary effect. **'Dilate Power:' The ability to place "psychic inhibitors" in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. **'Pain Inducement:' The ability to induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of the victim. **'Trauma Healing:' The ability to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. **'Intuitive Multilingual:' The ability to intuitively translating new languages. **'Power Manipulation:' The ability to directly activate and control superpowers of other beings, without taking control of their body or mind. ***'Power Bestowal:' The ability to grant superhuman powers to others. ***'Power Amplification:' The ability to increase another mutants powers to incredible levels. **'Clairvoyance:' The ability to see far off places or events as well as present events and one's surroundings. They possess the ability to use one's sight abilities to their higher potential and the ability to look over somewhere/something only by the use of telepathic abilities. **'Precognition:' The ability to foresee events before they've come to pass. **'Retrocognition:' The ability to see events of the past. **'Psychometry:' The ability for someone to divine information about an object or living subject, simply by coming into close contact with it or something associated with said object or subject (something/someone contacted or used by the subject, etc.). Some with the ability can even act as mediums for residual energies and, as such, can experience talents or memories temporarily from touching an object previously owned by someone else, or tell the past or future of a subject by touching an object owned by or associated with the subject. ]] **'Psychic Wave Manipulation:' The ability to generate and manipulate thought waves. The user can manipulate their thought waves and utilize them either in a telepathic manner or materialize the waves into powerful energy for physical purposes; further compression of such psychic waves could become physical matter. It can create a barrier composed of compressed waves, materialized waves into appendages to manipulate objects and project mind waves into whatever is imagined. **'Psionic Blasts:' The ability to project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, render them unconsciousness, or kill them. **'Psionic Siphoning:' The ability to siphon the psychic energies from other psionic beings. The stolen psychic energy can be used to either boost one's own powers or channel the energy into someone else to temporarily increase their psionic abilities. ]] **'Psionic Constructs:' Avid usage of the psychic planes energies allows a user to construct mental energy into various shapes and forms be they weapons or otherwise. Because of the nature of said energy the psi forms are purely ethereal having no physical sway, but that doesn't make them any less effective offense wise. and the Stepford Cuckoos]] ***'Psionic Knives' ***'Psionic Shivs' ***'Psionic Shotgun' ***'Psionic Grenade' ***'Psionic Rocket Launcher' ***'Psionic Talons' Notable Telepaths It was stated that the best telepaths were mutants. *Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur) *Mister Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) *White Phoenix of the Crown (Jean Grey) *Adam Warlock *Shepherd (Gabriel Shepherd) *Professor X (Charles Xavier) *Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) *Legion (David Haller) *Franklin Richards *X-Man (Nate Grey) *Cable (Nathan Summers) *Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) *Moondragon (Heather Douglas) *Dr. Alice Hayes and Dr. Gene Hayes For a complete list of telepathic characters, see Category:Telepaths Category:Powers